produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Kojima Mako
|birthday = May 30, 1997 |nationality = Japanese |height = 163 cm |weight = 48 kg |website = Fashion web page |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram Fashion Instagram |youtube = Official YouTube Channel |tiktok = Official Tik Tok |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe }}Kojima Mako (코지마 마코; こじま まこ) is a YouTube Creator and business owner. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #34 on episode 8 and was eliminated. Career & History Mako Official debuted with AKB48 in July of 2012. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 She returned to the group to continue her activities. In January 2019, Mako announced that she would be graduating from AKB48, with the promise of new dreams. She had her graduation performance in May 2019 and she launched her own fashion brand "Haluhiroine" and started a YouTube channel. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) AKB48 A-Sides * "Mae Shika Mukanee" * "Labrador Retriever" * "Kibouteki Refrain" * "Green Flash" * "Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai" * "Tsubasa wa Iranai" * "High Tension" * "Shoot Sign" (Media Senbatsu) * "Negaigoto no Mochigusare" (Media Senbatsu) * "11gatsu no Anklet" * "Jabaja" * "Teacher Teacher" (Media Senbatsu) B-Sides * "Otona he no Michi" (UZA) * "Watashitachi no Reason" (Eien Pressure) * "Tsuyoi Hana" (So long!) (Center) * "Bara no Kajitsu" (Sayonara Crawl) (Center with Okada Nana & Kojima Natsuki) * "LOVE Shugyou" (Sayonara Crawl) (Center) * "Aozora Cafe" (Koi Suru Fortune Cookie) (Center with Nishino Miki) * "Kimi Dake ni Chu! Chu! Chu!" (Heart Ereki) (Center) * "Seijun Philosophy" (Heart Ereki) (Center) * "Party is over" (Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru) * "Erande Rainbow" (Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru) (Center) * "Kyou Made no Melody" (Labrador Retriever) * "Itoshiki Rival" (Labrador Retriever) * "Hito Natsu no Hankouki" (Kokoro no Placard) * "Oshiete Mommy" (Kokoro no Placard) * "Hajimete no Drive" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Haru no Hikari Chikadzuita Natsu" (Green Flash) * "Yankee Rock" (Green Flash) (Center with Owada Nana) * "Hatsukoi no Oshibe" (Green Flash) * "Summer side" (Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai) (Center with Owada Nana) * ""Danshi" wa Kenkyuu Taishou" (Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai) (Center) * "Sayonara Surfboard" (Halloween Night) * "Ippome Ondo" (Halloween Night) * "Yankee Machine Gun" (Halloween Night) * "Kimi wo Kimi wo Kimi wo..." (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Nanka, Chotto, Kyuu ni..." (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) (Center with Kawamoto Saya) * "LALALA Message" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Kangaeru Hito" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) (Center with Okada Nana) * "Densetsu no Sakana" (LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai) * "Seijun Tired" (High Tension) (Center) * "Accident Chu" (Shoot Sign) * "Dare no Koto wo Ichiban Aishiteru?" (Shoot Sign) * "Maebure" (Negaigoto no Mochigusare) * "Darashinai Aishikata" (＃SukiNanda) * "Shuuden no Yoru" (Teacher Teacher) * "Sandal ja Dekinai Koi" (Sentimental Train) * "Wakariyasukute Gomen" (NO WAY MAN) Other Singles * "Kiseki no Door" (Sakasazaka) * "Chikai no ni Hanareteru" Albums * "Sakuranbo to Kodoku" (1830m) * "Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka?" (1830m) * "Smile Kamigakushi" (Tsugi no Ashiato) (Center) * "Team Zaka" (Tsugi no Ashiato) (Center with Nishino Miki) * "Conveyor" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de Tobe!) * "Bokutachi no Ideology" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de Tobe!) * "Nakigoto Time" (0 to 1 no Aida) * "Tentoumu Chu! wo Sagase!" (0 to 1 no Aida) * "Ano Hi no Jibun" (Thumbnail) * "Ao Kusai Rock" (Thumbnail) * "Namida no Hyomen Choryoku" (Bokutachi wa, Ano Hi no Yoake wo Shitteiru) Filmography Music Videos AKB48 * Mae Shika Mukanee (2014) * Labrador Retriever (2014) * Kibouteki Refrain (2015) * Green Flash (2015) * Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai (2015) * Tsubasa wa Iranai (2016) * High Tension (2016) * Shoot Sign (2017) * Negaigoto no Mochigusare (2017) * 11gatsu no Anklet (2018) * Kabaka (2018) * Teacher Teacher (2018) Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) Television Drama * Joshikou Keisatsu (女子高警察) * Majisuka Gakuen 4 (マジスカ学園4) (2015) * Majisuka Gakuen 5 (マジスカ学園5) Variety * AKBINGO! * Tentoumu Chu! no Sekai o Muchuu ni Sasemasu Sengen (てんとうむChu!の世界をムチューにさせます宣言！) * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Produce 48 Kojima Mako Produce 48.jpg Kojima Mako Promotional 1.jpg Kojima Mako Promotional 2.jpg Kojima Mako Promotional 3.jpg Kojima Mako Promotional 4.jpg Kojima Mako Promotional 5.jpg Kojima Mako Promotional 6.jpg Kojima Mako Promotional 7.jpg Kojima Mako Promotional 8.jpg Kojima Mako Promotional 9.jpg Kojima Mako Promotional 10.jpg Kojima Mako Promotional 11.jpg AKB48 Kojima Mako 2012.jpg Kojima Mako 2013.jpg Kojima Mako 2014 1.jpg Kojima Mako 2014 2.jpg Kojima Mako 2015.jpg Kojima Mako 2016.jpg Kojima Mako 8th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Kojima Mako 2017.jpg Kojima Mako 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Kojima Mako 2018.jpg Kojima Mako 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Kojima Mako AKB48 2019.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 AKB48ㅣ코지마 마코ㅣ너구리가 있으니 안심하라구! @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ코지마 마코(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ코지마 마코(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ김시현(위에화)+코지마 마코(AKB48) - ♬헤비 로테이션 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ코지마 마코(AKB48) vs 나가노 세리카(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 AKB48 타카하시 쥬리, 코지마 마코, 무토 토무 ♬불장난 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ코지마 마코 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ코지마 마코 - AOA ♬단발머리 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Short Hair Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ코지마 마코 - Fitz&The Tantrums ♬HandClap @댄스 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|HandClap Eye Contact Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:AKB48